Don't Know What You Had Until it's Gone
by Madmusicfreak
Summary: Sometimes you don't know what you have until it's gone. Derek and Casey deal with their parents divorce and their seperation. Will they find eachother again? This is my first story, will have a happy ending.
1. Intro

**AN - My friend deleted my story as a joke. Yah, love her but so not funny! I've reposted now. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far. The favorites and follows make me smile just as much. Thanks!**

**Prologue**

Casey McDonald watched the house fade in the back window of her mother's car as the three McDonald women drove away. It was a sad day in Casey and Lizzie's mind when they had been told that they were once again leaving and moving to another city. The surprise this time around had been that the Venturi clan wouldn't be going as well.

Over the past three years Casey had come to enjoy having Edwin as a younger brother and Marti as another little sister. While Derek would never be family to her, he had become one of her closest friends.

Last week her mum and George had announced that they were getting a divorce and that the McDonalds would be moving out. The responses to their announcements had been varied. She could vividly remember Marti screaming that they couldn't take her sisters away from her as she and Lizzie clung together and sobbed. Casey had let silent tears fall down her face and said nothing as she sat still as a statue. Edwin clenched his fists and gathered Marti and Lizzie in his arms hanging onto them as if they would disappear, shouting that they couldn't be taken away from him. She remembers though that Derek's reaction had been rare. He had sat still and actually let the tears fall from his eyes.

Once he noticed that Casey wasn't saying anything but was crying he sprang into action. He knew that only when she was really hurting she kept completely silent as she cried. Derek had wrapped her shaking figure in his arms and spoke deathly calm and dangerously to his father.

"You can't do this. Please make whatever happened right; you can't just take them away from us. It's completely unfair!" Derek wasn't above pleading at this point. Not when he was about to lose them. Unfortunately in the end nothing mattered and the McDonalds had packed up and left. The three Venturi children could be seen clinging to each other for comfort as they watched them drive away. At 18, 15, and 10 the three Venturi's had formed a special bond with the McDonald girls having Edwin and Lizzie being the same age as well as Derek and Casey.

Edwin and Lizzie had been the best of friends, Marti had loved and been loved by everyone, and Derek and Casey were the most unconventional best friends/mortal enemies. They got along when they wanted to, fought like crazy, and were always bickering.

Their senior year of high school had changed things between them; by graduation their fights were more playful and flirty, they would hang out and shared many mutual friends. They were equally devastated to see each other go. Casey was shaken from her thoughts as she felt her phone buzz. She barely had time to read and reply to the text before her mother had taken her phone away.

The girls were apparently to have no contact with the Venturi's and were given new phones, new phone numbers. George and Nora had completely cut off any contact or chance at communication that the children had with one another. They had gone to such extremes to separate everyone that the Venturi's were moved half an hour away across London and the McDonald girls were taken all the way to Vancouver, BC all the way across the country.

None of the children were pleased to discover that they had no way to contact each other but sadly they had no choice. Each child was sent to a new school, Edwin and Lizzie to new high schools, Marti to an elementary school, Derek was going to go to Queens University on a hockey scholarship and was studying Film making. He wouldn't be attending school for at least another year though as he needed to earn enough money to put himself through school for what the scholarship didn't cover. Casey had been offered the opportunity to teach dance at a local university as an assistant and jumped at the chance.

It had been six months since the day when she watched her world disappear through the back window' and now as Casey sat down in the local coffee shop she couldn't help but think about Derek's text message and her reply. He had simply told her 'I actually wish you'd stayed'. All she could manage to reply with was 'I wish we could stay too. We miss you guys alrea-'. She had managed to hit send as her mother grabbed the phone .If he didn't get the whole message at least he got that part. Looking down she wiped another stray tear as she thought about them all. Nora had told her that they had moved as well and she had no idea where they were living now so her and Lizzie could sneak off and go visit them.

Somehow her mum and George had managed to bring the five of them together, make them need and depend on each other and then take it all away within the blink of an eye. Casey took the last sip of her chai tea and rose from the table. Wrapping the scarf around her neck and slinging her bag over her shoulder she set out to work.

"I wish I could have stayed too" she murmured.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Casey_

Two years later, Casey was walking through the hallway in the Queens University administration office building. It was just finalized; she would be starting at Queens the following day majoring in English Literature. Barely two months ago she had turned twenty years old and had moved back to Ontario. She was sad to leave her mother and sister behind but she felt like she had no choice. She belonged here in London; it's where she felt like she was home.

As Casey left the building and made her way back to her dorm room, which she moved into officially two weeks ago, she thought back to two years ago when she had last seen Edwin, Marti, Sam, Emily, Ralph. Her mum had cut off all contact between her and her friends and she missed them all terribly and hoped that somehow someday she just might meet them again.

The pain in her heart almost brought tears to her eyes when she thought about Edwin, Marti, and Derek. She longed to know what they were doing now, where they lived, and to see their faces once again. At 17 now Edwin would be heading into his senior year much like Lizzie was. Marti would be 12 and in middle school now, and Derek might just be in college. She had no idea what he would be up to, she just really wanted to find him.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, she spotted a familiar mop of reddish brown hair across the courtyard. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes before looking again, sure enough he wasn't there. She could have sworn that was Derek she just saw. Convinced that her imagination was to blame and he was solely a mirage, she started the trek back to Branford Girls dormitory.

Her room was fairly large to be honest. When you walked through the front door there was a couch, technically a sofa bed, tv and stereo system. The wall by the door was lined with shelves, half filled with well-loved novels and half filled with an impressively large CD collection that donned far more space on her shelves. A small kitchenette sat past the couch and the washroom as well as her bedroom sat side by side on the left side of the main room.

Kicking off her black pumps and dropping both her keys and bag by the front door, Casey made her way into the kitchen for a bowl of soup. The weather seemed to be gradually getting colder as August came to an end. Casey seemed to be in shock as she sunk onto the couch; whether it was her imagination or not, seeing Derek had made her breath catch in her throat, the butterflies flip wildly in her tummy and her eyes brim with unshed tears. When he had no longer been there her heart had shattered. She missed him most of all. Not a day went by that he didn't pop up in her thoughts, his face didn't dance beneath her eyelids, or his voice echo through her mind.

Pulled from her misery when the phone went shrill in her pocket she grinned, "Hey Liz, do you ever imagine one of the Venturi's standing in front of you?" All Casey could hear was her sisters laughter as she let out a simple reply. "All the time Case!".

_Derek_

Derek Venturi sat on his bed talking to Edwin on the phone. He had been at Queens for almost a month now and while he enjoyed it, he was lonely. It was different living alone without Marti or Ed, especially after they had gotten so close over the past couple of years. He had decided to study film at Queens in hop of becoming a director one day.

"I just really wish Lizzie was here with me today D, it would have made it so much better starting senior year" Edwin groaned. Derek sympathized, he often wished Casey could be with him and by often you could guess that he meant every minute of every day for the past two years.

"I know Ed. Hey how's Smarti doing?" there was a sigh on the other end of the phone and Edwin's voice became softer.

"She wanted Casey pretty badly this morning", Edwin described the morning situation to him. A sobbing Marti claiming that Casey was the only one that could make her pretty enough for her first day of middle school. Derek responded in kind whistfull words that would never seem normal coming from his mouth.

"We all want Casey Ed. We all need her and Lizzie. We all miss them. I just wish I knew where they moved to". Edwin began rambling in agreement and Derek just laughed. It really was amazing he mused, they had really made an impact on their lives and there was nothing they wanted more than too have the McDonald girls back with them.

An hour later, Derek was making his way to the corner campus café when he saw Sam coming towards him. Luckily when his father had cut off all contact he had left Derek's friends alone so he still had Sam and Ralph.

"D, you'll never guess who I just saw across campus!" Sam shouted. Derek laughed at his friends upbeat giddiness but was extremely curious as to who he saw. Sam very rarely got giddy,

"Sam! Sam, stop bouncing and tell me who you saw!" Derek had barely finished his sentence when Sam shouted out "Casey McDonald!" and began bouncing again. Derek's whole body froze in shock. Casey, Casey was there somewhere. Smart, talented, beautiful Casey. Snapping to attention Derek let out his first thought earning a laugh from Sam.

"My Casey? She's here!" a nod was what he got in response. Anyone walking by and witnessing the actions of the two twenty year old guys would have laughed. Sam and Derek began jumping up and down and laughing for no reason at all. There were hugs, manly ones, exchanged, high fives, and even very masculine giggles. Sam was clearly overjoyed, but he had never seen his best friend like this before. Derek's face was flushed, his whole body was bouncing with an almost electric current, and his eyes were dancing with excitement. It was certainly a difference from the Derek that had been present for the past two years.

"Sam!" the shout from his friend snapped him from his thoughts. Sam just simply grinned at Derek and set about explaining the entire story to him.

_Casey_

Casey was walking through the campus on Wednesday afternoon heading to the café for her much needed afternoon chai tea fix. She was just about to walk in when she heard her name being yelled somewhere near the coffee shop. "Casey McDonald!" was still ringing through her ears in a voice that she recognized but couldn't place. Suddenly her heart stopped beating and her body froze in shock.

"My Casey? She's here?" the voice rang through the air as time slowed down. She knew that voice, oh yes she knew that voice. It was the same voice that had teased her mercilessly for three years, became a comfort to her, and one that she missed desperately over the past two years; the voice that could simultaneously scare and thrill her all at once.

The deep, strong voice of one Derek Venturi.

Falling back into reality she quickly looked around to try and find him. This was definitely not her imagination, she had heard that voice. Time froze as she spotted him standing there talking to Sam. It clicked then somewhere in her mind that the other voice she had heard was Sam's. Focusing solely on Derek himself, she took in the changes of two whole years.

His auburn hair was shorter but still wild with curls, his frame was taller, and more toned, and defined, his hazel eyes still shone brightly. He was just as handsome as he had been before, maybe even more so now. Making the decision in a split second she made her way over to the two of them. She could not let him get away, not now that she had found him again.

Attempting to be silent and sneak up on him, she crept over and stood just behind him. Sam noticed her standing there and nearly spoke up before she gently put her finger to her lips, telling him not to say a word. Sam bit his bottom lip in an attempt to hide his smile and gave a small nod. Casey sidled up beside Derek and gently slipped her arm around his waist. Feeling his body tense up, she held in a chuckle and eagerly awaited his reaction to her presence. Briefly the thought of him being upset with her for approaching him echoed through her thoughts but she ignored it and silently waited for him to acknowledge her. Thankfully it was about 1.1 seconds before he looked in her direction and finally once again she found herself face to face with the one and only Derek Venturi. It was about time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Derek_

Derek was in the middle of his discussion with Sam when he felt someone step beside him and slip an arm around his waist. Observing the awestruck expression on his friends face, Derek figured it must be a pretty girl. His entire body had gone tense when said mystery person touched him and Derek had to try not to lash out at the person because of the unnecessary physical contact. Steeling himself and taking a steadying breath he turned to face the person next to him. Suddenly Derek feared he was suffering of a heart attack. The world could have shattered and he would never have known.

Standing there in front of him was Casey McDonald with a shy smile and a faint blush painted across both of her cheeks. Her hair was longer now than last time he saw her and it cascaded in soft curls down her back. She was the same height, but looked much more mature. Her dancers figure was just perfect Derek noted appreciatively, and her eyes seemed to remain that sinfully beautiful cerulean blue. He was undoubtedly gorgeous and he found himself trying to remember how to breathe.

As the initial shock of seeing her again started to dissipate, he whispered her name disbelievingly.

"Casey?" he almost whooped with joy as her soft voice passed through her lips in reply.

"It's me. You're not upset that I approached you right?" she asked timidly.

Derek simply looked at her in shock. "Is that really you Case?" he asked quietly and then proceeded to pinch his arm and slap himself a few times. Giggling, Casey grabbed his arm to stop his self-abuse and laced their fingers together.

"Derek stop hurting yourself!" she exclaimed in a harsh whisper, but continued to smile uncontrollably all the while.

Even startling himself Derek quickly scooped her up into a bear hug and spun her around. He couldn't believe she was actually there. Keeping her in his arms, he buried his face in her hair and inhaled the scent of Casey, lavender with a hint of vanilla. A smell he had come to love.

Feeling Casey's arms wrap around his neck, he let out an overjoyed but hushed chuckle and whispered in her ear in a voice thick with emotion "I missed you so much princess"

Eyes brimming with tears he watched as Casey let a watery smile through and while normally she would have let out a der-ek! at his nickname for her, she simply tightened her hold on him grateful to hear that nickname fall from his lips. Derek could have broken down and cried when he heard her soft whispered, "I missed you too D", in reply.

Not knowing quite how long they were in their embrace they only reluctantly parted when they heard Sam whining, "Casey don't I get a hug? Come on, Derek's not the only one who missed you ya know!"

Sam chuckled at the look on Derek's face, a deathly glare he would normally be terrified of, as Casey quickly pulled away from Derek and latched onto Sam in a tight hug. No less than five seconds later, Derek had stuck his arm out and caught her around the waist, pulling her into his side snugly.

After two years of no contact he was abandoning his no unnecessary physical contact rule and creating a new one, a do not let Casey out of my arms rule.

"I can't believe it!" Derek stated in disbelief, "your actually here! Are you going to school here? If not then you are transferring here no questions or options allowed princess" he stated firmly. Derek than planted a tender kiss to her forehead and stared at her, eyes sparkling and breathing rapidly.

_Casey_

Casey couldn't believe it. Derek had willingly hugged her, told her that he missed her and actually had tears in his eyes when she had said that she missed him too. She let out a small squeak of surprise when she was pulled away from giving Sam a hug and Derek's hands around her waist had pulled her back against him.

She felt him tuck her into his side and clearly state that if she wasn't attending Queens University then she better transfer and had no choice about it. At first that familiar Der-ek! had wanted to come out, but the fact that he was basically telling her that he didn't want her to go again only added to the way that she was feeling being held in his embrace and made her smile happily feeling elated.

"Don't worry Der, I am going here for school. For the next four years actually" she stated with a grin. Derek's face adopted a silly smile as he kissed her temple.

Apparently he was no longer afraid of affection as he had been two years ago. The three happily chatted for another twenty minutes until Sam make the excuse of having a date to get to, so he could leave the two alone. Briefly the thought of heading back to her dorm to study came through her mind but it was quickly dismissed. Casey wanted to spend as much time with Derek as he was willing to spend with her.

As Sam walked away she watched Derek lean against the wall with a gentle smile playing on his lips. When he extended both hands to her Casey cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow in question. Derek chuckled and let out a simple "humor me case" with pleading eyes.

As she stepped forward, Derek laced their fingers together on both hands and gently pulled her towards him.

"Say you'll come have dinner with me. We need to talk and I'm not taking no for an answer. Besides, I don't want you to leave me yet. Please?" Taking in his small pout and genuine sincerity in his eyes Casey laughed and accepted in a hear beat with a tender smile and an "alright".


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Vancouver! Vancouver British Columbia? Vancouver! I can't believe they moved you all the way to freakin Vancouver!" It was clear that Derek was outraged and Casey, though her reaction at the time was just as outraged and incredulous, couldn't help but giggle at how upset he was.

It made her feel happy and warm inside whenever Derek said how unfair it was that they took her away from him.

"I mean, they didn't want us anywhere near each other for some reason so they cut all contact. Sure, okay, but why take you across the country to keep us away. It's so unfair. Not to mention stupid." he finished muttering as he shook his head and let out an angry breath.

The two of them were sitting in a booth at a quiet Italian place on campus and having the best time ever. Either would happily admit that they had missed the easy playful banter and flirtatious arguments between them. They had been sitting there for a little over three hours now talking about anything and everything that came to mind. They had managed to come to the topic of the divorce and their separation, how insane it was that the girls were moved across an entire country.

"Yah. Liz and I freaked out and like refused to talk to my mum for a week after we left. It's so far away."

Casey could see realization spread across Derek's face as she spoke and just looked at him curiously.

"Lizz! How is she?" is sounded so much more concerned and protective coming from Derek than she would have guessed. Derek reasoned that his little sister was across the country and two years without her had been upsetting too. No matter the divorce that took place, Lizzie would always be a little sister to him. Casey though would and was never considered a sister to him. Ever.

His heart held a special place for Casey and no brother would ever feel the way he did about her.

"Liz is doing great. She really misses all of you though. It's funny cause she started high school and the first thing she said on the phone was, "I wish Edwin was here with me!" she finished with a chuckle.

Derek leaned forward and smiled at her as he replied. "Ed said the exact same thing when I talked to him too. He misses you guys. Marti is not the same!" he paused noticing the tears beginning to gather at the corner of Casey's eyes.

"Princess?" he whispered gently as he covered her hands with his own on the table top. Casey shook her head sadly and shrugged one shoulder slightly.

"Marti and Edwin. I've missed them so much. They will always be my little brother and sister D, you know? And I've lost them and missed out on so much of their lives already" another helpless shrug as the tears fell and Derek could no longer help himself, so he rose from his seat and sat next to her. Without a moment's hesitation he had his arms wrapped around her and was murmuring soft assurances in her ear.

"Case, they missed you too. I mean they're always talking about you and how much they love you and Liz. Now that we have found each other, we can get them together for a visit. So don't worry alright. Please Spacey…you know I don't do tears but yours brake me." He whispered softly as he looked into her shining eyes. Casey wound her arms around his neck snugly and buried her face into his neck as she spoke and he gave an involuntary shiver.

"I missed you a lot you know D. I mean I missed everyone a lot but you, I missed you most of all" she admitted quietly. Derek felt his heart clench and his stomach flutter; at his awestruck expression, Casey pulled back and wiped her eyes as she gave a small sniffle.

"I'm sorry" she chuckled sadly, "I know you don't do tears or feelings, or unnecessary physical contact. Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. I'm going to go, I didn't mean to go crazy Casey on you, I swear!" All the while she was speaking she had managed to extract herself completely form her arms, pull on her jacket, and begin making her way out of the restaurant.

Derek, as confused as ever, threw some money on the table and rushed after her. He found her about three hundred feet away and ran up beside her, catching her arm to stop her in her tracks. Puzzled, Derek examined her face and was even more confused to find embarrassment, fear and an expression he couldn't define written in her eyes.

"Case?" he questioned softy, but she kept her gaze on the ground. He had a flashback to their high school suddenly seeing an embarrassed, upset Casey after Max had broken up with her and Derek had actually seen her break down. She had been embarrassed that she had shown such emotion around Derek and that she had made him kind of uncomfortable with the way she had clung to him for comfort. Even now Derek could kill Max for cheating on his Casey; didn't he know how precious he was? What he was missing by letting her go?

Derek shook his head and looked up to the star filled sky for a moment before taking a hand and cupping her cheek to bring her eyes up to his face. When she looked up at him he spoke gently but kept a firm tone so that she knew he was serious.

"Princess, don't run away from me to start with okay? Now you have to stop making assumptions about me and how you are supposed to act around me. I hate your tears because it breaks me to see you upset. I actually do feelings now ever since these two insanely amazing girls came into my life and showed me that feelings were a good thing before they got taken away from me. I may have before, but with you no physical contact is unnecessary. I missed you more than you'll ever know and yes I am aware how cheesy I actually sound!" he chuckled as he trailed off and was rewarded with a small chuckle and a brilliant smile from her.

That exact moment would forever live in his memory. Casey McDonald held hard against him in his arms with hers linked behind his neck, her eyes dancing with amusement and happiness, a faint blush making its way across her cheeks, and a heart stopping smile on her face.

That exact moment he wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless and let her see exactly how much he had missed her. Being with her again was confirming what Derek had thought before the divorce. He had felt like he was falling in love with her and now after being in her presence, even if only for a mere six hours, he felt those feelings coming stronger than ever.

Catching the curious look Casey was sending him, Derek shook his thoughts away and took one arm slinging it over her shoulder while the other had reached for hers and laced their fingers together. He began leading them towards his dorm and only as they passed an all-girls dorm building did Casey actually speak up.

"Derek, my dorm is in that building" she pointed out as he led her past it to the next building.

"Good to know princess", pointing to the dorm building they were about to enter he chuckled, "this is my building. We are neighbors!" His expression showed that he was clearly pleased to find they were so close to one another that Casey couldn't help but laugh at his giddiness.

They made their way to Derek's dorm and settled down on the couch to a movie. By the time half of the movie had passed, Casey's head had found its way to Derek's shoulder.

Half an hour later the light was out and Derek was laying against the back of the couch with Casey curled up in front of him, her back to his chest and his arms snugly around her waist.

By the time the credits began to roll, the two were in a similar position where Casey had turned around and pressed her cheek to his heart. His hands had slid to the warm skin on the small of her back below her tank top where they sat as he held her. The only difference now was that both of them were fast asleep and dead to the world.

This position is also how Sam found them about two hours later when he went in to get his books with the spare key. At the sight he smiled and let out an inaudible laugh.

"His woman is back" he whispered happily as he slipped outside and locked the door. Call it best friend intuition but he knew those two were meant to be together. He knew it.

_The Next Day_

Morning found the two lying in exactly the same position. When Derek woke to find her in his arms he placed a tender kiss on her forehead with a smile. Casey raised her eyes to his shyly and grinned back at him pleased when he shivered at the kiss she placed on his adams apple.

Reluctantly, Derek let go of her when she tried to get up from the couch but watched her carefully as she walked to the washroom. Was it just him or did she add a little wiggle to that walk? Derek chuckled to himself and got up to make some breakfast.

Their morning went well with teasing and dare he say flirty banter in Derek's opinion. Blushing glances were exchanged as the two spend their time catching up together snuggled on the couch under a warm blanket contentedly.

They were just coming back through the door of Derek's dorm later that afternoon, laughing and joking when Derek's phone began to ring wildly. They had enjoyed lunch and a movie together, neither wanting the day to end.

Derek gestured for Casey to sit down and unhooked the wall phone pressing the talk button as he walked over and sat beside her. Without thought or pause, no hesitation, he brought her into his side with his arm so she was tucked snugly against him. Casey just leaned into his side with one hand resting on his knee and the other up to fiddle with the buttons of his shirt.

"Hello?" Derek asked, and as soon as he heard the other person reply he motioned for Casey to remain silent.

"Hey Smerek!" came Marti's enthusiastic reply. Just hearing that voice again brought tears to Casey's eyes as she sat there.

Her little sister sounded so grown up but her voice was unmistakable.

"Hey smarts, what's going on sweetie?" he asked gently. He could tell something wasn't right when he heard a muffled sob through the line.

"Smerek, I wish you were home" she mumbled quietly and miserably. Casey and Derek exchanged questioning glances before Derek replied.

"Why kiddo? I can always be there in about four hours remember?" there was a pause before Marti let out a small sniffle.

"I need Casey and Lizzie Derek. I can't live without my sisters anymore. I need them back!" Marti sobbed. Exchanging a knowing glance between the two of them, Casey and Derek smiled.

Looks like it's time for a family reunion.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, or followed my story. It means the world to me! Before the family reunion we have a little bit of Daseyness =D **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**-Madmusicfreak xox**

**Chapter 4**

Derek Venturi was a schemer. Casey McDonald was a planner. Put them together and you better watch out.

Derek had done his best to be comforting to Marti on the phone and had managed to calm her down and ensure her that everything would be fine. He also managed to convince both her and Edwin that they should spend their weekend with him at Queens. George barely cared what any of them did anymore so it was easy to get them to agree.

Casey had done her best to contain her excitement and tears once again when she heard Edwin talking to Derek on the phone. He sounded so old and grown up compared to how he had sounded a mere two years ago.

As Casey sat there watching Derek make reservations for Edwin and Marti to travel up in two weeks, she couldn't help but basically gawk at him. He was absolutely gorgeous. His hair was wildly curly and fell into his eyes just in a way that made her always want to thread her fingers through it. She was actually thankful in a way for her mum and George getting a divorce. If they hadn't then she would feel a lot worse for being in love with Derek.

Yes. In love.

She had realised that she loved him about six months before the divorce and her feelings had only grown while they had been apart. She would say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, but she missed him so much that it was painful. However, her feelings hadn't changed all throughout that time. She loved him with all her heart and was a firm believer that nothing would change that no matter what happened.

As Derek hung up the phone, he sat on the couch and extended a hand towards her. With a faint blush cascading her cheeks, Casey rose and slipped her hand into his where he interlaced their fingers together and brought her directly in front of him with a small tug to her hand.

She looked down at him to find him staring intently at her with fiery eyes and a soft grin on his lips. He pulled her closer and rested his chin against her stomach. Casey giggled as he pressed a kiss to her tummy and hugged her middle.

She threaded her fingers through his hair and hummed contentedly as they stayed that way for a short time. Nearly ten minutes had passed before she heard him speak against her and then looked up to stare into her eyes as he waited for a reply.

"Be my best friend Case?" he murmured softly. Casey, with a blush, and an insanely giddy feeling flowing through her veins, nodded her head wasting no time in accepting his request. A part of her was most definitely disappointed to hear best friend in place of girlfriend, but then caught herself and did the best she could to hide that disappointment. She didn't know if he actually liked her in any way regardless of loving her as deeply as she had come to love him.

Hopefully someday he would see her differently, but in Casey's mind, at that moment she could never see him loving someone like her. She was ugly, boring, and would never be good enough for a guy like Derek Venturi. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

_Derek_

Derek was on cloud nine. Casey's hands in his hair felt like heaven and having her stay in his embrace without hesitation thrilled him. While he would have preferred her agreeing to become his girl, he was more than happy to accept that she wanted to be his best friend too. He and Casey had spent the rest of the day lounging around and talking. He had never felt as close to someone as he did to Casey right now.

Three days after their best friend status had been established; Derek decided to approach a topic that they had both somehow managed to avoid throughout their every discussion. Their relationships.

He had no idea as to her dating life now, even if she was currently seeing someone. As he thought about Casey being close to another man or being held in some other guys arms he was overcome with an overwhelming wave of jealousy. He had to find out about a possible boyfriend and if there happened to be one well….

He would need to find a way to make the guy disappear.

Casey was his girl, she just didn't know it yet.

He would do anything to keep her away from other guys and even to his own ears he was starting to sound like a jealous, possessive boyfriend when in reality, he was just her friend. Her best friend, but still just her friend.

"Hey Case?" he called out softly from his spot on the couch to where she was, getting water from the kitchen.

"Sup Der?" she asked playfully. He watched as she came in the room and threw him a water before setting down beside him and, turning to face him, and offering him a potato chip as she happily munched on one of her own.

"Do you have a boyfriend? Are you single?" he asked quietly, almost fearing her answer. Casey just grinned and tilted her head thoughtfully in replying.

"Don't make fun of me and don't mock me okay?" with a small nod in confirmation she went on, "My last relationship was with Max , Derek. Two years and eleven months ago. Why did you want to know?"

Derek blushed and ducked his head down. "A girl as beautiful, smart, and funny as you not being taken is kind of like a miracle. Don't you think?" he murmured. He was ecstatic to see a fierce blush creep onto her cheeks as a result of his compliment but stayed silent, a small grin on his lips. Apparently Casey wanted the focus off of her and decided to question him.

"What about you? When was your last date? Or are you currently attached?" she asked.

Briefly Derek wondered if he should lie to her and say that he often goes out on dates to make him seem more popular or something but decided against it; to just be 100% honest with her because just maybe she'll be impressed.

"My last date was breaking up with Emily. Two years and six months ago." Casey's face was pretty funny, he had to admit. She looked astonished.

"HOW? You're like gorgeous! You are a crazy attractive guy, how are girls not crawling all over you? Seriously I mean are you into guys now?" she had begun pacing as she spoke and stood directly in front of him with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised as she finished.

The whole thing was hilarious in Derek's opinion who was feeling very pleased that she admitted to finding him attractive. Deciding to have a little fun, Derek also stood and mimicked her position scoffing playfully at her.

"Casey, like how dare you assume I'm into guys just because I haven't gone on a date recently. I could just assume the same about you!" he retorted in a high pitched falsetto voice. The whole situation was so funny that Casey collapsed into a fit of giggles and Derek began laughing uncontrollably, bent over, gasping for air.

"I fell in love actually" Casey had spoken quietly but the force that hit him from her words left Derek breathless.

Equally surprised at her admission they just stood there for minutes, studying each other carefully. At last Derek spoke carefully, his curiosity was as strong as his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"You fell in love? Wow, Case that's pretty serious. Who's the lucky guy?" Casey was sure that she could hear the disappointment in his voice. The pain in knowing that someone else had already captured her heart was unbearably strong. He watched as Casey hesitated and glanced away shyly with rosy cheeks.

Now he had to know for sure, especially if the guy made her blush and was the cause of the dreamy smile on her face.

"Case?" he whispered as he scooted closer and tucked her into his side. Momentarily frozen, Derek had a realization.

"He doesn't know how you feel does he?" he asked incredulously. Casey ducked her head in, what he thought was embarrassment and shook her head chewing on her bottom lip.

"No I can't tell him" she quietly whispered.

"Why not? Is he still in Vancouver or something?" his question brought a chuckle from Casey and she immediately replied.

"He would never feel the same way. He's amazing, I'm average. He's gorgeous and sculpted, and I'm well fat and unattractive to be blunt. He is very popular among the gals and I don't think he could ever think of me like that". Derek was stunned to say the least. First, before he kicked this guy's face in, he had to make sure his girl knew how amazing she was.

He loved her and she was going to realize how amazing, gorgeous, and treasured she was to him.

_Casey_

There was no place like Derek's arm and as long as she stayed there she would die a happy girl. Casey could not believe that she had just confessed to being in love, with him, and told him in a roundabout way that is was him she was in love with.

She watched delightedly as he became red in the face and apparently consumed with jealousy.

"Sounds like some guy" he snorted, "Not noticing an amazing, beautiful, smart girl like you? Idiot, I tell you. You should forget about him. Move onto someone else. He doesn't sound like he'd be good for you anyway!"

By this point Casey was struggling to keep from laughing so hard she cried. Derek's face was red, he was breathing irregularly, and his fists were clenched on both sides. For whatever reason he was desperately trying to steer her away from this guy.

Whether Derek knew it was him or not, she needed to make sure he knew he was worth everything.

"Derek stop." She spoke firmly and his head whipped around to face her.

"He is everything to me. It's the forever kind of love."

That sentence was met with silence.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN - Thank you to everyone who has given my story a chance. I appreciate your support and that you took your time to give this a read. I'm very sorry for the wait. I hope you guys enjoy the family reunion!**

**Chapter 5**

_Casey_

A week and a half later Casey was bouncing nervously back and forth in the living room of Derek's dorm.

Edwin and Marti were coming out to visit them for the weekend and she was more than anxious to see them again. No matter how often Derek had tried to reassure her that they would be happy to see her, she couldn't help but feel like they would be upset with her for leaving them.

Casey felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and instinctively leaned back into Derek's chest. Things between them had been a little weird since Casey's admission of falling in love. Derek seemed to be a bit upset with her and had a tendency to snap at her easily; though he was still the same in his need to be in contact with each other.

Two days ago he had nearly had her in tears when she mentioned that the star in the movie they were watching was not nearly as handsome as the man she had fallen in love with. She had meant it as a teasing comment but wasn't prepared for Derek's reaction.

_*Flashback*_

_He pulled away from his spot beside her as he rose from the couch._

"_Well if you like that guy so much than why don't you just go and watch a movie with him instead" he snapped._

_Casey watched as he stormed away from her fisting his hair in frustration. She tried to push the tears that were welling in the corners of her eyes away; but a stray one managed to escape trailing down her cheek._

_She had waited for over an hour for Derek to come back out and apologise to her, say it was a joke, anything. It wasn't until Casey had gathered her things and headed for the door that Derek finally came out of his room._

_With his head hung low and eyes sad and remorseful, Derek made his way over to her. His tone was sheepish as he spoke to her. "Case, I'm sorry. I'm so freakin sorry"_

_Casey hastily wiped a tear trailing down her cheek, "Do you want me to leave Derek? I can leave and you can go back to your life. I know I've been a bit of a bother to you." she didn't want to leave but would if that's what he really wanted._

_The look of shock on Derek's face would have been funny had her heart not been breaking. _

"_No, no, no Case. You're not going anywhere! I never want you to leave. I was just being an ass. I'm sorry, please Case? Stay." Derek's eyes were watering and his lip was starting to tremble. She gave him a small nod in response before she went home that night._

This was the first time since that night that she had been back in his arms. Derek placed his chin on her shoulder and put his lips to her ear, "I'm sorry Princess. I don't want you ever to leave me. Please forgive me?" he murmured quietly. Her heart was beating wildly from his words and she couldn't stop chewing her lip.

"You are forgiven. I forgave you the other day Derek," she spoke softly "if you don't want me around just tell me okay?" she tried her best to be level and calm but it wasn't helping.

Derek's arms tightened around her "Case, I don't want you to gone. Ever. I love...uh having you here around me. I was upset because you kept mentioning this dude that you're in love with and I want nothing more than for it to be m-" Derek was cut off by a loud knock at the door.

He dropped his head in annoyance and let go of her. She watched as he ran his hands through his hair and mouthed later to her.

Quickly running to stand on the other side of the room where she wouldn't be seen, Casey watched as Derek opened the door and engulfed Marti in a hug.

"Smerek!" she shouted happily. Casey couldn't believe how much older she looked, taller, longer hair, purple and blue streaks through said hair. Just when she thought she couldn't be any more shocked, Edwin came through the door dropping their bags and throwing a casual "Hey Bro!" at Derek as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

Casey met Derek's eyes and he gave her a small nod telling her that it was time to set the plan in motion. She was incredibly nervous, 'here we go' she thought.

_Derek_

Derek was feeling guilty. He was jealous of a nameless guy that Casey had fallen in love with and was taking his frustration out on her. He didn't mean to snap at her, it was just so hard to listen to her talk about someone who had stolen her heart when he loved her as much as he did.

Derek turned his head to acknowledge his younger brother and watch him flop down on the couch. He sat next to Marti and made sure both of his siblings were paying attention before he started. With a small nod in Casey's direction, the plan was in action.

"So," Derek started nervously, wringing his hands together. Both of his siblings whipped their heads in his direction to stare at him with narrowed eyes.

"I uh," he hesitated briefly but decided to just spit it out fast like ripping off a band aid. "Ihaveasurpriseforyouguyspleasedontbemadatme" he spat out extremely fast. Apparently unfazed Marti spoke out.

"What's the surprise Derek?" Casey figured now was as good a time as any and stepped out into the room.

"Hey guys" her voice was meek and gentle. As she walked into the room there was about 45 seconds of complete silence as Marti and Edwin just stared at her with open mouths. Derek watched as Casey hung her head and chewed nervously on her bottom lip. Just as he was about to say something to them, Edwin and Marti both jumped up and launched themselves at Casey into her arms. The three of them landed on the floor in a tangle of limbs.

_Casey_

Casey was beyond shocked when both Edwin and Marti jumped at her. Currently she was holding a sobbing Marti, stroking up and down her back, brushing her hair down as she too tried to control her tears.

"I love you Casey" Marti whispered to her causing the tears to fall.

"I love you too sweetie" she whispered. Casey looked towards Edwin as she stood and was surprised to see tears running down his face as he stood there silently. When he moved it was to wrap her in a bear hug, picking her up off the ground.

"Don't you ever leave us again sis. Please?" he murmured quietly into her hair. All she could do was release a new set of tears as he put her down.

"Never, I promise" she whispered back. Casey received a brilliant smile from both of them as the three huddled together on the couch.

Casey let out a squeal when she felt Derek lift her up and take her place on the sofa before he brought her down on his lap. Fighting back a blush she leaned up and placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. Derek and Casey both wore matching blushes as they turned to see their siblings; receiving a smirk from Edwin and an overly excited squeal from Marti. Relieved to be together once again, the four sat chatting happily about anything and everything from the past two years.

Later that evening they were watching a movie together when a loud knock rang out through the silence. Casey jumped up and ran to the door before anyone else could. Opening the door to find Lizzie on the other side she squealed and jumped at her in a fierce hug.

"So, Liz. I have an extra special surprise for you" Lizzie laughed at her older sister, "Well it's got to be good, I haven't seen you smile like that in years Case!"

Casey simply nodded and opened the door. Calling out to get everyone's attention, she led Lizzie into the apartment.

"Look who I found!" she sing-songed. Casey was more than pleased to hear the joined squealing as Marti and Lizzie ran to one another in celebration, excitement, elation, and wrapped one another in a hug.

_Derek_

Derek watched in amazement as a woman (who suspiciously looked like Lizzie) walked through his front door. His little sister was an old, mature, woman. He wasn't quite sure how to take that.

However, Derek wasn't given a chance to think about it as he watched Marti and Lizzie release each other only for Edwin to pick Lizzie up and spin her around in a big hug. The part that shocked him though, and everyone else in the room, was that when he put her down Edwin swooped down and captured Lizzies lips in a loving kiss.

Marti was cheering and both Casey and Derek were stunned. When the two broke apart Derek quickly moved over to give Lizzie a hug before Edwin got to her again. As a blushing Lizzie made her way over to chat with Casey and Marti, Derek pulled Edwin aside and shot him a questioning glance.

Edwin in reply laughed with a still blissed out look on his face and simply shrugged. "I've loved her since I met her Derek. I'm not letting her go or letting one more pass by without telling her how I feel or showing her at least!" he and Edwin both chuckled.

"I've loved her for as long as you've loved Casey Derek." Edwin stated and then walked over to the girls.

Witnessing his younger brothers display of affection, Derek knew that he had to get his act together and tell Casey how he felt. Knowing that he could have Casey leave him at any time and never know how much he loved her wasn't an option.

Tomorrow.

Derek decided that he would tell her tomorrow. The color drained from his face. He wasn't nervous at all. Lie.

He was about to tell the girl of his dreams that he was in love with her and wanted to be with her forever. Nervous? Yeah right.

_Casey_

Casey tiptoed quietly through the living room on her way to bed. They had decided earlier on that afternoon that all five of them would stay at Derek's place together. None of them wanted to be apart yet.

Derek and Casey were taking the pull out couch in the living room and Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti were bunking together on Derek's bed. Lost in thought, Casey let out a quiet squeak when she bumped into a warm wall; she was startled when two long arms wrapped around her waist and she looked up into Derek's warm brown eye's sending chills down her spine.

"Coming to bed case?" he whispered against her ear as he held her. Casey nodded her head bringing her hand up to rest against his chest.

"Case, cuddle with me?" she looked up to see Derek's eye's wide and hopeful with his bottom lip jutted out in a small pout. Almost chocking on her laughter she agreed, swatted his arm with the back of her hand and walked off to the couch.

As the two settled down, Casey couldn't help but imagine a future where they would wonder off to bed and cuddle up to each other as husband and wife. Her love for Derek was a wonderful but dangerous thing; she wasn't sure that she could ever let him go even if he asked her to.

The two settled into comfortable positions curled up together in silence. Both were so absorbed in their own thoughts (about the other) that they didn't see the three figures watching them with smiles on their faces.

Edwin put his arm around Lizzie and Marti as they stood there watching and laid a kiss on both of their heads. He reminded Marti to keep her excitement quiet as she jumped up and down over and over. Lizzie let out a small squeal and giggle and grabbed Marti's hand, leaving a small kiss on Edwin's chin she took Marti and skipped out of the room.

"You can do it D" Edwin whispered as he followed the girls out of the room.

**AN - I'd love to know what you guys think. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Derek_

Derek groaned as he opened his eyes; the light shining through the curtains burning his tired pupils. He buried his face into Casey's hair and planted a kiss on her forehead. He was hoping last night to keep her in his arms and by his side when he asked her to cuddle with him. It sure did work. She was curled up on his chest like a baby. Pulling his girl closer to his chest he let his thoughts drift.

Last night he and Casey had stayed up chatting about everything till the early hours of the morning. It was so nice to spend time together again; especially with the bonus of having Casey wrapped up in his arms.

The best sleep he ever had was when she was curled beside him, her head in the curve of his neck and her hand clutching his shirt. He wanted to wake up like this every day for the rest of his life.

Derek looked down into the closed eyes of Casey. So beautiful and sweet and spoke without even realising it.

"I love you Casey"

Sparkling blue eyes flew open staring at him, wide and hopeful. Startled, Derek pulled back from her slightly hearing her sweet voice.

"Really? You mean that Der?"

Realising what he had said to her Derek flushed, though the happiness never left his eyes.

"Why the hell are you awake?" He asked accusingly. "You were supposed to be sleeping. Not listening in to my private conversations that I have with myself. And yes I know how bad that sounds, but yes I talk to myself especially about you. I mean i ju-"

Derek was cut off from his rambling when he felt a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. Before he had the chance to respond Casey pulled away from him biting her lip. A dopey smile appeared on Derek's face.

"If that is the way you want to shut me up baby then I won't mind not talking!"

Casey chuckled at him softly and tenderly ran her finger through his hair scratching his scalp with her short nails.

"Did you mean it Der? Really?" distracted by her lips, soft, plump and oh so pink, he failed to answer her question until she called his name again to get his attention.

"I really mean it Princess. And before you say anything, I have no sibling feelings towards you. I never have. I love you like a man loves a woman. I want to hold you and kiss you and keep you with me forever. I want to live with you, become your husband one day, become a family with little Derek's and Casey's running around. I'm all in and I want you. I love you." He spoke with confidence throughout his speech and before she could interrupt him, went on hoping to erase any fears or doubts she may have.

"I know this is fast and I know you are probably scared and confused. We have time. I also know that you say you love some guy but I think you should forget about him," he winked at her enjoying the way she tried to stifle her giggles in his chest, "take me instead. I'll love you like no one else ever. I can keep spitting out the pros if you want. I'll never give you any cons. I mean come on babe. I'm not that dumb!" Casey let out a soft snort through her chuckles. Derek laughed with her happy to see her beautiful smile.

"If you don't feel anything for me right now then that's okay. We have time. I'll get you on the D-train!" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Both of them collapsed against each other in fits of laughter. Once again Derek was cut short by the feel of Casey's lips pressed to his own. Not wanting to waste any time Derek brought her head closer to him, cupping the back of her neck and kissed her back with everything he had.

When they finally parted for air, flushed and eyes sparking with happiness, Casey spoke.

"I love you. More than anything in the world."

Speechless Derek sputtered to answer her and fought the urge to tackle her to the bed and spend some more time tasting those lips instead.

"But..I thought...you said you were in love with some guy! Some idiot who never noticed you? I notice you! I always have!" he said exasperated.

_Casey_

Casey tried to think of a way to explain it to him where he would understand what she was thinking. But as she lay there beside him, cuddled into his side, all she could think about was kissing him again. Tasting his unique flavor, peppermint and bubble gum. Feeling him capture her lips passionately and hearing his groan and her own whimpering in pleasure when their tongues twined together.

Just thinking about it was making her flustered. Blinking out of her haze she noticed a smug smirk on Derek's face, as is he knew just what she was thinking about.

"Derek. I never knew that you noticed me. I just know that even back when I was dating Sam, I always hoped that you didn't want us together because you liked me. Not just cause I was your stupid step sister." Casey finished with a shrug and placed a kiss on Derek's t-shirt covered chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath her lips.

Derek chuckled and she looked up to meet his chocolate eyes. "That was totally the reason. I couldn't stand the fact that he got to put his nasty teenage boy hands on you, even if he was my best friend. The only teenage hands that should have been on you, constantly might I add, should have been mine!" she could tell that he was serious even though he kept his tone playful.

"Oooh, I tell you D, if I had known you felt that way about me. I would have never left your side. And now that I know you love me, you are never getting rid of me. And I mean EVER." Casey answered in a soft firm tone, her eyes reflecting the seriousness of her words.

Casey watched in delight as Derek's smile grew a mile wide. "You'll keep me Princess?" he asked softly tilting her chin with his finger and stroking her cheek tenderly.

"Keep you?! Are you kidding just try and get away. You're mine mister. I love you." Before another word could come from her mouth Derek tackled her. She shrieked quietly as he rolled on top of her and stole the breath from her lungs with his kiss.

"I love you baby" he growled softly against her lips. Biting back a whimper Casey pulled him back to her desperate for him not to part with her even for a second. "I love you too".

She threaded her fingers through his hair smiling against his lips as he groaned in pleasure; and when he traced her bottom lip with his tongue she opened to him like she was dying without him.

Both of them were so lost in each other that they never heard the doors opening in the background. They didn't hear the footsteps trailing down the hall. They didn't hear their three 'siblings' enter the room.

Casey pulled back from Derek to look over his shoulder when she heard high pitched squealing. Before either of them could move apart they became unwilling participants of a dog pile. Marti and Lizzie piled on top of Derek's back and rolled off to the side just in time for Edwin to flop down across all of them.

"EDWIN!" the four shouted simultaneously before dissolving into loud laughter. Casey smiled widely through her giggles, listening to the laughter around them.

"We are so not getting any more alone time this morning!" Derek whispered in her ear. Casey nodded in agreement running her fingertips down his jaw.

"I know. But that's okay right, we have time. Besides Der, we are all together again!" Casey smiled happily and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before sitting up and curling into his side.

"Dude! You finally grew some balls!" Edwin laughed.

"Smerek! Finally! Yes!" Marti shrieked.

"Congrats Case! You finally got your man!" Lizzie winked at her as she made herself comfortable on Edwins lap.

Casey blushed slightly as she listened to them all congratulate her and Derek. She pulled Marti over to her and snuggled up close.

Casey wouldn't change this moment for anything in the world. All of them being together again was amazing. They certainly weren't the most conventional group, but as far as she was concerned there was nothing better than sitting cuddled up with the man she was in love with, having her family back together, and listening to them chat excitedly to one another as if they were never separated.

She couldn't wait for them all to spend the weekend together and was dreading the time when they had to part ways. Casey shivered when she felt his warm lips behind her ear and smiled happily at him in return.

"Hey guys...what do you say about a breakfast feast? Just like we used to?" The enthusiastic agreements were all it took to have everyone scramble from the sofa bed and head to the table.

**Thank you to everyone for reading and an extra special thanks to Dark -Supernatural-Angel for your reading, and faithful reviewing. =P**


End file.
